Fatherhood
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Matt Turner on the birth of his three children and the truth about what he knew about Lauren and Brad- this was written before the airing of the Willis/Turner baby reveal


Fatherhood-

Matt Turner, the birth of his children and his relationship with Lauren and the truths that he knows that she doesn't know he knows. this was written before the whole Willis/Turner baby drama aired so it might not be strictly canon.

Lauren-

Matt meets Lauren Carpenter when she speeds past him nearly 50 miles over the speed limit; it's only his second day as an officer of the law so he speeds after her. The first thing he notices when she does eventually pull over is that she's crying-crying women never where his thing and he still doesn't know what to do. Then he looks at her and god she's beautiful. Curly blonde hair and blue eyes barely older than 19, he suddenly feels so bad that after he is forced to give her a ticket he finds the nerves inside of him and asks her on a date. Then one thing leads to another and then he ends up married.

Mason-

When Lauren comes home one day a year after their married smiling slightly telling him shyly that he is to be a dad his mind officially explodes. He is so happy he can't see straight. He's there for everything, every appointment, every scan, every moment of sickness and craving and crying and he thinks it's all worth it when the baby kicks. When Lauren goes into labour he drops all his work including a case about armed robbery just to be there. When he gets there after breaking more and more speed limits than he really should as a copper he rushes into the room to find Lauren already cradling a small blue bundle. And just like that he becomes a father and Mason Tyler Turner is born.

Amber-

When Mason is two nearly three a little green eyed, brown haired monster that delights in creating messes and making loud noises and getting filthy and we, he asks for a brother. It doesn't come as a shock when Lauren gets pregnant again and he gets the great delight in telling Mason and that he is to have a sibling and his face lights up in pleasure at the thought. It takes time, Mason constantly asking is the baby here yet? And running into Lauren demanding to be picked up all the time, they decide not to ask for the sex of the baby. He wants to wait and see. Lauren and Mason both want a little boy but Matt secretly hopes for a little girl. He gets his wish when at 3.3o in the morning in July a little blonde haired, blue eyed beauty arrives by the name of Amber Katherine Turner.

Bailey-

Matt's happy, he's really happy. He has a secure job a beautiful wife, and two brilliant children aged five and three. Mason is still in the stage where he can hug his father and kiss his mother and not feel stupid about it. He's in school and happy and making friends and Amber though shyer seems happy with the way things are as well. One day his wife gives him a pregnancy test and tells him to pick the kids up. This time they want to know the sex. After three unplanned surprise pregnancies and two not knowing what they were Matt wants to know well in advance. It turns out to be a boy. He's thrilled, Lauren's thrilled and Mason is thrilled at the prospect of the little brother he has desperately wanted. Amber seems shyer and Matt knows she had silently hoped for a sister and was still at the age where she had to be constantly told that a baby would not change how her parents felt for her and yes they would always love her. In November Lauren gave birth in the middle of the kitchen floor with Matt acting as Midwife and the kids next door. But no matter because after three hours Bailey Matthew Turner is born.

Baby x

He wonders if Lauren knows, he knows. When they move to Erinsbrough and he sees her with Brad. He knows where she goes once a year, how can he not? He's been married to her for over 20 years how can you not notice something like that. He thinks it was a girl so in his head he calls her baby x. He knows that Brad is the father but he doesn't care that much. The baby's dead, they were both young and they didn't know any better. He doesn't speak of it as he knows the grief and blame Lauren goes through more than Brad has ever done, he remembers each of the children's first illness and Lauren's panic over them. Matt won't lie it does hurt that she hasn't told him but a small part of him Is smug that he got Lauren and the family that she could have had with Brad. Because if it wasn't for baby x he doubts they would have met and then he wouldn't have Mason and Amber and Bailey the reasons that despite everything he gets up for in the morning. Fatherhood was good for him in the only way it could be, him, his wife and his children. It's all complete, and nothing will ever tear them apart.


End file.
